The Unfathomable Truth
by howdareshewrite
Summary: LBD. Darcy finds out about the Lydia/Wickham affair (and videos) before Lizzie does, and he takes it upon himself to inform her.
1. Repeat Offender

There was a knock at the door.

"Reynolds, I have five minutes to finish this report and be finished for the day..."

"William, it's me."

Darcy turned to see his sister standing against the door to his office. The lack of design tablet in her hands suggested that she was not there to discuss work, which meant that she was there for personal matters. Gigi knew that he is not the type to discuss personal matters at Pemberley, given his need to compartmentalize his life. He almost shooed her away until he saw her furrowed brow. He glanced at her hands. She was picking at them, a nervous coping mechanism she had picked up from her mother.

"Something's wrong."

It wasn't a question, there was full confidence in his statement.

He continues.

"And it's about Lizzie. What's happened?" he stood up, his brain began working through a dozen possible scenarios. Darcy wasn't exactly sure how he knew that it was about Lizzie, but by the time he began to reconsider the possibility, the look on Gigi's face said it all.

"You need to see something," she says, walking over to his computer.

She didn't say anything as she logged in the URL to a certain YouTube channel. She didn't even click the videos, because all it took was the thumbnail of Lydia and _him_ to set Darcy off.  
Him.  
_Him._

The man who pretended to have a brotherly bond with him that would transcend wealth or social status. The man who squandered his parent's money. The man who attempted to steal more. The man who wooed the heart of his sister, only to crush it in a quest for more funds. The man who tried to do the same to his Lizzie.

George Wickham. With Lizzie's sister, Lydia, caught in his web.

And there were far too many videos of the two of them.

Darcy looked from Gigi back to the screen, unsure of what to do. Immediately, he shut off his computer and walked out the door, full of purpose but without a sure plan of what he was to do next.

"Where is she?" he said as he turned at the door, not even needing to specify of whom he was speaking.

"The fourth floor conference room. She's...she's working on this week's video."

And he set off to find her, doubtful of his future actions, but he knew only that she needed his company while they watched, whether she wanted him or not.

He knew the feelings she would be going through, feelings he wouldn't wish upon anyone, especially his Lizzie.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This is my first FF story, and I wanted to place it here and see what would happen. Reviews are really encouraged, and I really want to know if you want me to continue the story!**

**Thanks!**


	3. With the Power to Shatter

His pace quickened with every step. His determination in getting to Lizzie was pure nervous tension. Even the reasonable time it took for the elevator to reach his floor was too prolonged, and he hurried down the nearest stairs.

He kept his pace while forcing himself to keep Lizzie's involvement as the main issue at hand, and not his unadulterated hatred toward... toward him. As Darcy reached the conference room, he faltered at the sight of her through the window.

She was staring intently at her computer, and he couldn't help himself from watching her. He loved her unadmitted passion that she had for her vlogs. She never gave herself enough credit. She never allowed herself to be proud of her achievements...

* * *

_"They're really nothing, Darcy. I record some snark and upload it."_

_"Lizzie, you cannot deny the obsession the viewers have with your videos. I see people enter in and out of Pemberley with video projects that never gain momentum, and yours took off immediately."_

_"But-"_

_"No. You're in my home. This is my party. We are celebrating the absolute glory that is the 49-ers, just enjoy the day while you allow yourself some pride in your abilities"_

* * *

Darcy half-smiled in thinking back to that moment. The look she had given him after that, one that he had studied over and over in his mind for days. Had that been a look that might give him hope? Did she still detest him? It wasn't the time for these questions.

He took a low breath, forcing himself to focus on the situation. He couldn't bring himself to knock on the door.

"Darcy. You know, there's a window. I can see you." Her voice was somewhat muted, but still made his breath stop for half a second. He glanced up and saw that she was right in front of the door. He couldn't hide anymore, he had to tell her. He had to. How should he put it? He should have thought about this. He should have waited. He should have-

"Darcy? You okay, there?"

"Lizzie.."

"Yeah?" Lizzie's voice held hesitance.

So much of him wanted to say that nothing was wrong, that he had stopped by to offer her a ride home, all he wanted was to return the smile on her face. The last thing he wanted to do was shatter her world.

Because she had seemed so.. at ease with him lately. Happy. A part of him even thought she'd been flirting with him, especially at his football party the previous weekend. It made Wickham's con artist stabs at Darcy and his family and friends even more painful.

"DARCY. What is it?"

Taking a breath, he released  
"George Wickham." Her face hardened.

"What about George?" she said as she folded her arms, her body tensing. It was that power stance that made Darcy realize how much he never wanted to get into another argument with this woman.

"Have you been watching Lydia's videos since your argument?"

All the animated emotion drained from Lizzie's face. And the same hurt that had been dormant behind her eyes since her argument with Lydia resurfaced. And it hurt Darcy just as much to see her pain.

Without a word, she turned and bolted to her computer, angrily pushing the keys until she got to Lydia's YouTube. She saw the playlist filled with thumbnails of George and Lydia. George and Lydia holding hands. George and Lydia kissing. KISSING.

And at that, she stopped. Her breathing became audible, and she covered her face with her hands.

"...what. is. this."

"I haven't seen them yet. I wanted to tell you before you found out from the internet."  
She lowered her head to her chest, ran her hands through her hair and turned to him.

"Would you-"

"We can see them together."

It slippped out. He had no idea if that's what she wanted. He didn't know if she was asking him to leave. He started questioning his stupidity and suddenly her rejection started flooding his brain again.

And then she nodded. And she whispered. Quietly. She whispered with all the vulnerability and fear that such a strong woman could muster,  
"Please."

* * *

**Thanks for the response on this story! It's my first, so I appreciate it. Please review and tell your friends. Actually though, reviews would be most helpful so I can know what you guys like! 3 Thanks!**


End file.
